It's Complicated
by Luule
Summary: Out of all the crazy things I've done, waking up next to you after a night of drunken sex might've been the most fun. Let's try it again sometime. Also, its best that we keep this our little secret. RusEst. T now, M later.
1. Chapter 1

The minute Ivan opened his eyes a dull throb from the back of his skull made him close them again. As the remaining waves of pain from a hangover began to leave, the Russian glanced at the bright red LED lights on his bedside clock. It was 8:27 in the morning, well the morning after a night of drinking and partying at one of Moscow's largest underground 'Alternative' night clubs. The arctic nation knows the routine for days like this by now; if he had brought someone home from the previous evening (which was what would happen about 98 percent of the time) he'd get up get himself clean, let the other get clean and finally push them out the door with the understanding that they were nothing more than a cheap one-night stand. In the rare event he didn't bring anyone home and woke up alone he'd take the morning on slowly and ride out his hangover completely numb with painkillers and be happy that whenever world meetings are held at his place they were in the afternoons.

Finding the will to sit up and drag his bare legs to the edge of the bed Ivan removed the rest of the covers and duly noted the dried fluids on his lower regions. Well, looks like Ivan got lucky last night, the silver haired male looked over his shoulder to where his most recent conquest still slept. The form was completely wrapped up in the Russian's sheets facing away with only a mop of blonde hair visible. Not wanting to bother with the other just yet Ivan stood and went to his dresser grabbing a pair of clean underwear and his robe, preferring to use the shower down the hall (one bad experience where one of his guests tried to join him has made him do this). Ivan stepped over the piles of discarded clothes and exited quietly.

_'Hope this one isn't a clinger'_ He mused.

...

Even without his glasses and the darkness of the room, Eduard could easily tell this wasn't the hotel room he checked into yesterday. As reality dawned on him so did the weight of several stones in the pit of his stomach. Of all the crazy ass shit he's done this was probably the worst. He went to bed with a complete stranger; granted he was drunk to all hell as well as flying high from a little blue pill (compliments of the Netherlands) but still Eduard thought he had a little more self control. The Estonian's muscles ached in protest as he moved to sit up, blurred visions from the night before dancing in front of his eyes. A tall, burly figure with pale skin and large hands… not to mention he was a rather rough fucker. The blonde fumbled about in the dark searching for his glasses eventually finding them tossed on top of a spare coffee table in the room. His vision cleared the Estonian noticed an open door to a bathroom.

_'Well it's the least this guy owes me, considering he didn't even bother to pull out.'_ Eduard reasoned, not at all liking the dried fluids between his legs and splattered across his lower abdomen.

Even though he would have to wear his dirty clothes until he made his way back to the hotel Estonia at least preferred to be somewhat clean. He gathered his clothes from the piles on the floor and entered the bathroom blinking several times as the lights were turned on. He looked at his reflection in the large mirror and frowned. A large red bite wound stood out against the pale skin of his neck.

"Really? Biting as well?" Eduard muttered out loud. "Whatever just fuck it…" He had plenty of clothes that would cover it so he quickly grabbed a towel and started the shower.

...

Ivan was in the middle of brewing up a pot of coffee when he heard the shower upstairs turned on. Already numbed with painkillers and a majority of his drowsiness already gone Ivan decided to entertain himself by attempting to remember what had occurred last night. The young man he had brought home from the bar, he remembers watching him dance, dancing with him, every so often the younger's shirt would ride up as he lifted his arms revealing soft, creamy skin. A cocky, taunting smile on his face. Pretty little thing, most likely a tourist. The machine's 'beep' caused the Russian's thoughts to end there as it signaled that the coffee was ready. He poured himself a cup, keeping it black and took a few slow sips enjoying the warm liquid go down his throat. He exhaled with a soft 'ah' sound. A few moments later he heard the sounds of footsteps descending the stairs.

'Hope the guys dressed because he's about to be kicked o-' Ivan stopped that train of thought immediately. Something wasn't right, the air had changed, like he was in the presence of another nation. The footsteps slowed as well, until their owner stepped into the kitchen and into view.

Ivan almost dropped his mug when he saw who it was, he face clearly showing his shock.

Standing before him giving him the same shocked look, was Eduard von Bock, the Baltic nation Estonia.

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: For some reason or another I've decided to write a comedyromance fic. Why? Well as I'm working on my other fic in progress (will be posting another chap of that soon) I made myself depressed with all the heavy history between the two nations. So I needed to make myself happy and started this. I hope you like it!_**

**_Anyway as for Estonia's seemingly OOCness in this first intro well, he's not a morning person and he woke up in a stranger's house so he's gonna be a little cranky. Ivan not noticing the nation vibe, he was drowsy, and too busy with his hangover. '...'= change in POV_**

**_In conclusion I thank you for reading and hope you liked it so far. Please review/fav/alert._**


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that settled between the two neighboring nations seemed to have lasted an eternity. Both continuing to stare at the other, clinging to some vain hope that it wasn't really the other person they were looking at. Ivan set his mug down onto the counter and ran a slightly unsteady hand through his hair; this was definitely not how he wanted this day to start out. The Estonian on the other side of the room took a seat in one of the chairs placed around the Russian's dining table, unable to stand any longer without his legs shaking. Now that they knew who they had slept with, the fractured images from before multiplied and pieced themselves together, recreating the previous evening. Eduard was torn between having a mental breakdown or fleeing immediately with whatever was left of his dignity. How could he have acted so shamelessly?

…

"_You sure you can handle this?" Lucas, Holland, asked extending his hand and giving the Estonian a small blue pill. "This stuff can knock out a horse…"_

_The Baltic nation took the pill and swallowed quickly replying, "I'll be fine, besides if anything you should be worrying about Mathias over there." _

_As if on cue they heard the mentioned blonde yell out, jumping atop a table practically dry humping with another male. His eyes were dilated, and his cheeks flushed red showing the cocktail of booze and drugs coursing through his system. Lucas took a long drag from his pipe and leaned back in the booth shrugging his shoulders at the Dane's antics. "He seems pretty normal to me…"_

_The Estonian scoffed and left making his way through the crowd towards the bar. The place was packed with people, and it was hard to see with the flashing strobe lights. Finally pushing his way through the Baltic ordered a glass of vodka to drink while he waited for the rest of the drug to kick in. As the minutes ticked by and Eduard sipped at the alcohol he felt his senses slipping, the colors blended together he began to feel unnaturally giddy. Just what he needed after a stressful day. _

"_Well now, you're the last person I'd expect to see here." The Estonian turned to the sound of the voice and saw Ivan leaning up against the bar, ordering himself a drink. The Russian was dressed in a form fitting long-sleeved shirt, his scarf and nice fitting pants, his face was pink from drinking but it was oddly enough nice… "I take it from the smile on your face you're having a good time?"_

_Eduard hadn't even noticed that he was smiling; then again he couldn't make himself care at this point choosing to reply, "So? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong…"_

_The Russian smiled as he downed his drink, "So touchy…let me buy you a drink so you can relax…"_

_The offer of free booze was too good to pass up, "All right."_

_Two hours and several glasses later both nations were leaning up against each other for support, the smaller blonde more so than Ivan. The Russian had placed a hand on his hips helping to keep him standing, one of them managed to slur out something about dancing. Next thing they knew they were in the middle of the dance floor pressed up against each other swaying to the beat of the music. Ivan's hands wandered around Eduard's waist coming to rest on his lower belly, lifting the very edge of the shirt ride up. The Estonian didn't mind, thanks to the pill he had earlier his body became ultra-sensitive enjoying the rubbing and touches, he encouraged it by reaching around and tangling one of his hands in the Northern nation's hair. He wanted more, more of what those touches promised…_

…

They both forced themselves to stop thinking about it. Ivan watched as the Estonian struggled to keep his composure, he flinched slightly when he saw the red mark on the shorter blonde's neck (He wasn't wearing his coat which would've hidden it). _'Great not only did I fuck him, I marked him…'_ he thought angrily, he knew what the implications would be if anyone saw it and figured out what they did. While he was mentally kicking himself Eduard stood up from his seat finally breaking the deafening silence,

"We're not going to talk about what happened last night. I'll call for a cab, and as far as I'm concerned last night never happened and no one will ever know. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me, hell I'll pay for your cab as long as we put this behind us…" the Russian agreed eager to put an end to the awkward situation.

They only had to put up with each other for about ten more minutes as Eduard made a quick phone call to the cab agency, grabbed his coat and Ivan paid for him to be taken back to the hotel where the rest of the nations were staying. There were no goodbyes, just nervous glances and flustered faces. The cab pulled away and Ivan shut his door moving to go flop down on the couch; his headache was returning. He massaged his temples and reached for his coffee that was placed on the table in front of him. Something silver beneath it caught his eye and instead his hands moved to retrieve the item there. It was a watch, far too small to be Ivan's. He remembered quickly how it ended up beneath the little table as well. The darn thing had kept getting snagged on Ivan's shirt when they had ended up back at his house shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

…

_Eduard giggled as he found himself situated beneath Ivan. From the moment they entered the Russian's home he'd been pushed up against the wall, lips assaulted by another's hands grabbing in every which direction. God he hadn't been this turned on in what felt like forever. Ivan stared down at him with a lust filled gaze, hand resting on his upper thigh before he leaned down again and kissed the Baltic. Their tongues dueled for dominance. In the end Ivan won and relished Eduard's soft moan when he sucked on his bottom lip leaving it red and swollen. _

"_Let's go somewhere more comfortable…"_

_They couldn't get up those stairs fast enough._

…

Ivan smirked as he twirled the watch in his large hands. The boy really was quite adorable… he'd return the watch later.

…

All Eduard wanted to do was get out of his dirty clothes. After reaching the hotel he made a beeline for the elevator, the doors almost completely closed when a second person squeezed in.

Denmark.

The Dane looked surprised to see him, even though the expression only lasted for a brief moment before a huge grin spread on his face. If there ever turned out to be a god, Eduard would kick him in the balls.

"Well, now what do we have here? Freshly showered but still stuck in last night's clothes, with a mortified look topping everything off. Congrats dude on getting laid!" He beamed slapping Eduard hard on the back. "So tell me how was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Now please leave me alone."

"Aww. Don't be mad at me, sheesh most guys are usually happy after getting a hold of a great piece of ass. He wasn't cute was he?"

"Mathias that has nothing to do with it. I woke up in a stranger's bed, and am wearing my dirty clothes from last night. I'm sorry that I'm not so happy about getting laid that I'm puking rainbows and shitting cupcakes for you." The Estonian snapped.

"Now that's harsh…"

"I'm sorry; anyway shouldn't you be off bothering Norway?"

Mathias grinned sheepishly before replying, "Well I would, but he and Iceland switched rooms yesterday and now I don't really know where they are… but now that I've found you you're stuck with me!"

Eduard rolled his eyes and exited on his floor with the Scandinavian in tow.

"But anyway I've got one last thing to say about this whole business of you getting laid"-

"No. Mathias, just for one second think what if you were in my current situation? Would you want someone pestering you about what happened?"

"Depends, is the person I screwed around with cute or not? If they're cute then I would be bragging and screaming it from the rooftops; 'I got some!' if they weren't cute then hell no. So can I do this thing or not? Just this one thing and then afterwards I'll tell you all about my wonderful experiences with those pills Lucas gave me." Mathias pleaded.

They entered the Estonian's room and Eduard grabbed some clothes from his bags giving in and letting the Dane go on ahead with whatever he wanted to do.

"Awesome just hold on a second." Mathias replied pulling out his cell phone.

'_Sometimes (Oooooh)  
>Something beautiful happens<br>In this world (Akon)  
>You don't know how to<br>Express yourself so (and Lonely Island)  
>You just gotta sing<em>

_I just had sex_  
><em>And it felt so good (Felt so good)<em>  
><em>A woman let me put<em>  
><em>My penis inside of her'<em>

Eduard could've very easily ignored the song, gone about his business and waited patiently for Denmark to leave. But the bastard just had to sing along with it didn't he. So Eduard did the first thing that came to mind.

He threw one of his shoes at Mathias head, effectively silencing him.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry! Technically you let someone put their penis inside you…"

Bystanders couldn't help but stare horrified as the Dane fled from Eduard's room.

…

One change of clothes later Eduard laid still on the bed staring up at the ceiling just thinking. Was what happened really that bad? Granted he couldn't ignore the fact that it was Ivan and that there was a long history between them but he never said no or to stop… Now that he took the time to think about it, Eduard wanted to do it again. A little beep from his cell phone caught his attention. The flashing green light indicating a new text message.

'_Eduard-_

_You left your watch. I'll return it to you after the meeting today but we really need to talk._

_-Braginsky'_

He stared at the message for a minute or two and replied,

'_Thanks. And you're right we do need to talk.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh wow, thank you so much everyone! Thanks for the favs and alerts given to this story as well as the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far and I thank you for continuing to read. I fail at attempting to write humor (Good lord I fail and now I'm in the mood to write angst)…but I hope you like it. The song is called 'I just had sex' by lonely island… look it up on YouTube if don't know it but seriously I think Denmark would have that song on his phone or whatever. Come on you know he would he's a hot mess. XD Please favoritealert/review if you still like it! Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
